pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Dawn y jirachi fan
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 19:04 22 jun 2010 Archivo:Ima.jpg olaaas Pues si, me encantan tus historias, son geniales y m encataria k seamos amigas bsss :3 Anabelll- Cynda 18:44 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Dawn! Me he leido tu pknovela y es gnial! T gustaria k fuesemos amigas?! Yo he hecho algunas novelas pro mi novela strella es ¡¡¡Battle distrosionation!!! T a kedao gnial! D vras! toma un regalo: Archivo:Regalo_para_mi_amiga_Dawn_y_Jirachi_fan_de_munchlax-code.jpg Lo he hecho a mano , espero que te guste [[User:Munchlax-code|'Yowane']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Haku']] 15:47 24 jun 2010 (UTC) ^^ ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE GUSTE! Ah por cierto .. tengo una wikia llamada Munchlax-code wiki (http://es.munchlax-code.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Mi_página_de_inicio) La wikia la tengo desde el 7 d noviembre 2009 Allí hago los PREMIOS MUNCHLAXNOBELS 2009-2010 Donde se premian a las pokenovelas mas molonas en diferentes categorías Si quieres te puedo enlazar tus 2 pokenovelas allí para que tengas posiblidades de ganar , ueno , tienes muchisimas posiblidades de ganar! ^^ si ganas , podras ganar premios Wuena suerte! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Yowane']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Haku']] 19:06 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Claro!n.n Claro ,q ue sere tu amiga me encanta los amigos y hacerlos reir es que me gusta mucho las alegrias que tienen los demas,minombre es sofi y mi pokes favoritos son Vulpix,Ninetales ,Umbreon etc Ya as visto mis novelas n.n dime si las quieres ver y te paso el link byebye ! frame|Chau n.n espero que te guste la imagen Oye dawn... Editaste Pokecomedia que es una novela que tan solo la puedo editar yo, hay novelas que las puedes editar porque son de todos y esa no. Asi que borrare lo que has puesto. [[User:Maya1999|'•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ]]'' ''[[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼]] 11:17 28 jun 2010 (UTC) No pasa nada =) 'No pasa nada era de imaginar que lo habias hecho sin querer =) si quieres podemos ser aigas n_n xau •ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ ☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼' 09:29 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Pd: Gracias por el regalo! me encanta.' XD enccantada [[User:Maya1999|'•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ'']]'' ''[[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼]] 10:10 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola hola kisiera saber si podria salir en tu novela =P como secundario o extra y si tu keires principal =D, bueno tu eliges pero en verdad deseo salir =P Gracias. Nicolas Perdon perdon por no responer antes aki esta la excusa has click bueno estaba inspirado par ahacer el capitulo me demore una hora con el lema del team rocket etc, bueno ahora al punto mi sprite seria: Archivo:Nick.png y nose seria como un amigo ke no aparece mucho xD pero ke aparece seria cordinador Pokemon Un Budew al igual ke nando xd y un gastly xd solo esos ke completen sus evoluciones bueno gracias por esta oportunidad Nicolas ¡Por fin! Por fin esta pág.de discusión se está llenando un poco...¡¡Aleluya!!thumb|Un,dos.Un,dos. Que mal... No esta nada bien que se rian de ti porque te guste pokémon! Creeme, tanto a los chicos como a las chicas les pueden gustar pokémon! Fijate si no que la mayoria de users en esta web son chicas! [[User:Eco1003|''Victor]]'' ''Apuntate! 17:42 5 jul 2010 (UTC)' Oh, el que tu quieras ^^ Puedes cojerte el de corsola o el de Triko tranquilamente^^.Diana8 17:02 9 jul 2010 (UTC)Diana8 O.o? No se si te acuerdas pero tu y yo ya somos amigas D= si no mira tu lista de amigos, bueno me alegro que aya una ikarshipping fan mas n_____n ♥мikaa♥ ' ~ The Kesha fan 18:43 19 jul 2010 (UTC) n____nU tranquila Jeje, si quieres mas amigos lo aras facilmente n____n, no pasa nada ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 07:26 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Claroo Subir un archivo ya sabes nu? pues la unika diferencia es que lo tienes que subir .gif n____n byee ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 12:56 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Aver si ahoraa uwu Archivo:Explicacion_para_Dawn.png ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 13:21 20 jul 2010 (UTC) claro sep , como que no me gustaria estar en tu novela ME ENCANTARIA ! , ponme como vulpix .....si quieres no ... bueno amm veras recien me despierto y tengo parte de mi cerebro en la cama asi que no pienso mucho .. por eso no se que decir xD Saludos Sofi Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas Es precioso nwn me encantaa ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 19:37 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Si, quiero ser tu amiga ^^ Y el regalo, es genial, todos los regalos me gustan mucho. =)Archivo:026_-_Raichu.jpg Diana8 09:55 22 jul 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola, Dawn =) Bueno, hoy estaba mirando una serie que se llama Split (no sé si la conocés, es de vampiros y eso... ). En fin, es de una chica mitad vampiro, mitad humana (creo) que está dividida entre dos mundos. Y también vi que tenés una novela que se llama "Entre dos mundos". Lo que pasa es que con la serie me dio inspiración para hacer una novela de una chica dividida entre dos mundos pero... Quería ponerle de nombre "Between two worlds" (o sea, "Entre dos mundos" en inglés) y pensé que como tenés una novela llamada así... que capaz que te molestaba... Entonces quería saber si no te molestaría que hiciera una novela llamada "Between two worlds", que no va a tener nada que ver con la tuya. Si te molesta, lo entiendo. Salu2! '''☥ αℓмα ѕσℓιтαяια ☥ ≈ ☠ яσ¢к 4єνєя ☠ 22:09 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Claro y gracias Gracias, jeeje me halagas, yo tambn quiero ser tu amiga, y voy a leer tus novelas, q bueno q te gusten las mias, por eso las hago para los demas, espero hablar pronto contigo besos byeEspeon9 01:58 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Dawwn! =) Hihi, hola amiguita, cuanto tiempo sin escribirtee x3 Bueno te venia hablar ssobre tu novelita. Es k esta genial, pero como pones las imagenes no consiguo saber muuy bien quien habla. Deberias cuando seleccionas la imagen poner el tamaño completo, y no agragarle nada. Pero bueno tu haces lo que quieras. Por cierto tienes activado el chat de wikia? yo estoy ahii. [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] ''Lå Þîîçhü''' 09:12 7 ago 2010 (UTC)' Sorry por tardar, es que hacia un video para el youtubee x3 Juajauaua! Yo soy un piichu X3 y los lobitos feoos que soys solo comeis ratoncitos amarrilos y yo no soy un ratoon >___< we, pues de refiero a todas, mira asi pones tu las imagenes: thumb|left Y asi para una novela no andan bien porque el lector se pierde. Las tendrias k poner asi: Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png Es igual que como tu las pones, solamente hayy que picarle en tamaño completo, en vez de miniatura. Buenoo byee [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 09:37 7 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Dawnnnn!! Te vi puesta, y te quise pasar este link: http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon es de un chat de pe. Yo habitualmente estoy ahi, ahora tambien hay otros dos usuarios, puedes venirte si quieres n__n [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 14:19 8 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Okkkiiis nwn Tambien te puedes activar el chat de wikia, este se activa arriba donde pone: Dawnyjirachifan Mi pagina de incio, Discusión Mas y salir. Le picas a mas y a organizar widgets, por alli hay una llamado chat le pikas a mas y yap. Bueno byyyyyyyyyyyye! [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 14:59 8 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Hola Dawn n.n Hola quería decirte que esta muy buena tu novela!!! y que estaria bueno que hiceiras a 3 parte =DD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 17:21 8 ago 2010 (UTC) ღ ღDawnn! ღ ღ Vi que hizistees caso a mi consejo xd wiii, tambien lei tus curioidades O_e wennoo ¿te has activado el chat de wikia? alli podemos hablar. Byeeeee! [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 07:42 9 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Wiiii :D E conocido a tu primita es tan simpatica como tu nwn ¿q tal estas Dawn? por cierto ¿tu apoyas el Advanceshipping? El advanceshipping es la creencia de que Aura y Ash estas enamoradoos *w* [[User:Maya1999|'мιĸa']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Lå Þîîçhü']]'' 10:47 14 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Ikarishipping *u* thumb|left|Me encanta esta imagen *w* *w* Ikarishipping >w< y yo es en hoennshipping lo apoyo en el manga xD [[User:Maya1999|'๓เкค-ςђคภ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'ƒεïïʐ ṿεɾαṉøø']] 06:19 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Amistad Kiminowa Quería preguntarte desde hace días si quieres ser mi amiga.levan Polka Paripapa,paripari... 12:45 18 ago 2010 (UTC) P.D:Mira el video que acabo de colgar: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ms3jj6SvNvw Oka~ Si eso te hace feliz... o-o (?) Gracias por la invitacion n__n ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 20:10 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Todos pensamos lo mismo Todos pensamos que nuestra primera novel está mal, pero en realidad no lo están tanto. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 14:42 24 ago 2010 (UTC) perdon No, si te voy a agregar, dime cual es el nombre de tu personaje y te agrego, y no te pude responder ya que estaba de viaje y ahi no habia internet, pero tranquila no me paso nada y no estoy enojada, besos byeEspeon9 19:17 25 ago 2010 (UTC) ok Mira ya hay un personaje que se llama Alexia (haruka) pero te puedes poner otro nombre nose como Dawn o el que tu prefierasEspeon9 20:25 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Vaya... Lo siento por lo de inscribir a Shinx y Electrike en lo de las parejas...Es que estuve ausente durante la mitad de este mes. Supongo que ya es tarde... Por cierto, de paso aprovecho y te pregunto, ¿quieres ser mi amiga? --'ºNicopriº' 19:30 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Claro que no me importa! Al fin y al cabo, es tu pokenovela ¿no? (aunque sea con los personajes de otros xD). Ahm, y gracias a ti por dejarme participar con mis personajes en la historia. Es la primera vez que salen fuera de su pokenovela :). ¿te encanta que se pongan celosos? ¡Vaya manera de tratar a tus personajes! xD, es broma, la verdad es que en mi historia pronto habrá también celos...Pero de momento no te cuento más. --'ºNicopriº' 19:32 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Tú tranquila! No me ofende para nada! Será divertido ver la parodia que haces con ellos xD. En serio, no me importa, puedes hacer lo que quiera.(bueno, menos matarlos xD). --'ºNicopriº' 10:21 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Yujú!!!!!! No sabia que tenia fans xDD Me alegro que quieras que gane :D yo tambien quiero ganar. Aunque me gsutaria empatar con Saburo/piruru pero no se puede -.- Entre Saburo y yo no hay nada ¬w¬ me alegro que me votes! n____n Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gifмιкα-¢нαη ★ ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 11:21 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Dawn! Bueno te hize un regalito xD Archivo:Huevo_para_Dawn_de_???.png espero que te guste :3 se abrira cuando tengas 900 edits xD supongo que sabes que nacera. Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gifмιкα-¢нαη ★ ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 07:47 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Regalitoooo :D Me encanto tu personaje de Iris, por eso te hize esto xD Archivo:Vs.Iris.png Espero que te guste!!!! мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 16:57 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Dawnn! Aww que lindo <3 me encantaa!! gracias! :D мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 11:50 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Recibi tu mensaje y claro que podemos ser amigos(ponme a feraligatr) y cual te pongo?--Fer aligatr 22:44 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Respuestas 1.Claro, por mi perfecto!!!!! 2.No te lo tomes como un insulto, peeeeero... me he dado cuenta n_nU 3.hecho (De hecho, apareces en el poximo capitulo, con tu prima) Lumineon al maximo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Respuestas 3 1.Genial!!!!!!!!!! 2.Bufffffffffff... me alegro 3.Pues nada, o lo escribo hoy o mañana ¿4? Me suena, me suena... XD Lumineon al maximo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2 cosas 1. Felizitations x tus 1000 editions 2.El nombre de Allegra , lo has sacao de Memorias de idun? [[User:Munchlax-code|'☆ђσтQυєєη☆']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥тheßєsт ']] 09:47 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Pos si Y, los pokes Trecko > Grovyle (Apodo: Trick) Macho Shinx > Luxio > Luxray (Apodo: Shiny) Hembra Swellow Macho Lumineon (Apodo: Neon) Hembra--I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 15:04 14 sep 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori -w- Maury no se va a enamorar de mi, corcho. Mejor, ponme enamorada de Kay, y santas pascuas. Y una cosa: ¡NO SOY COORDINADORA! Esque uno en una novela me puso coordinadora -w- Si quieres ahora te hago el sprite de kay y maury para que en los dialogos se vea bien quien habla--I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 15:17 14 sep 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Ah (chan chan) Vale, no lo sabia o..o Bueno, pues da absolutamente igual. Ademas esto esta pareciendo msn retardado x3 PD: Yo lo llamo muletilla, no gag--I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 15:30 14 sep 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori No te impacientes La primera temporada de elementos ya tiene algunos capitulotes, y la voy a continuar en Elementos 2. Te enamoras al principio, así que ten paciencia. El Lumineonluminoso Ves?! ¡Ya está! ¿contenta? has sufrido heridas graves y te has enamorado. ¿Estás feliz? El Lumineonluminoso P.D: ¿de donde has sacado la absurda idea de que me molestaba la firma de antes? de verdad? te gustan mis historias??? d verdad??? ahora m dejaste tu roja a mi!!!! Y para la placa de mi aventura pokémon en galicia, lo normal es ir a editar, fuente, copiar y pegar pero si eso no te funciona intentare dejarlo para que lo kopies. No m creo k t gusten mis historias xD Anabelll- Cynda 16:55 15 sep 2010 (UTC) y tu a mi!!! xo m puse tu placa y m acabo d dar d cuenta d k te pusiste las miassss O////////O NO M LO CREO xD k happy stoy Anabelll- Cynda 20:02 16 sep 2010 (UTC) HOLAAAAA ERES MI IDOLOOOOOOO! ME ENCANTA TU NOVELA DE ALLEGRAAAAAAAA! Hata llevo puesta la placa ^^ Oye dos cosas 1.Quieres ser mi amiga? 2.Si yo salgo en tu novela , tu puedes salir en la mia ^^ Me gustaria llamarme Cosmo , el artwork ya lo are yo , el sprite es ete: Archivo:Cosmo_sprite.png Archivo:Tails sprite-de-CosmoArcoiris.gifArchivo:CosmoRainbow_sprite.gifCosmoAmo a Tails!!! 16:51 18 sep 2010 (UTC) woola xD, derepente no me conces me llamo giovanna, tengo 12, etc.. xd, bueno estaba buscando algo para leer cuand derepente veo tu novela, la empese a leer, y esa genial, x333, me gusta tiene de todo, drama,comedia,amor,misterio,suspenso,etc. xD, Bueno si necesitas algo de ayuda, posiblemte pueda ayudar consultame a mi =DDDD, otra cosa, Deseas ser mi amiga??, si es asi dime tu poke favorito =DDD ok GRacias por el adelanto, como te dije tiene de todooooooooo x3, Lo mejor es ke cuando leo tu novela es como tener un anime real, en mi mente me imagino las cosas, porque tu describes las cosas exactas x333, esa es una de las miles razones por las ke me gusta tu novela x33333333333 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Regalo Archivo:Huevo Misterioso.jpg Es para ti se abrira a las 1200 ediciones x3, Es cualkier pokemon, el ke tu desees, xDD, es un regalo =DDD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Hola Otravez Hola soy Fer*bus*,hace tiempo respondi a tu mensaje sin embargo creo que no lo viste,Bueno llamó para decrite que estaria encantado de ser tu amigo n_n ,mi poké-favorito es feraligatr y el tuyo? Perdon por la tardanza :( Fer aligatoor Alguna duda? ' =3 Archivo:Glaceon_Julieta.png<--- Aca estaaaaaa! Espero que te guste! la hize a lo glaséfinjandome en el drees de esperanza! Espero que a hikari no le importe :3 'мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 07:30 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok :D Entendido:gardevoir,jirachi,shiny,registrar,pudin,etc. XD Fer aligatoor Alguna duda? ' =3 2! Archivo:Luxio_Pablo.png<-- Espero que te guste! No e hecho mucho porque no sabia que hacerle D: pero espero que te guste ^w^ 'мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 07:51 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Bieeeeeeen Nombre: Mina (es Gardenia) Color favorito: Naranja Edad: 15 Pokémon q quieres tener: Archivo:Roserade_OCPA_hembra.pnghembra Archivo:Turtwig_Pt.pngmacho Mejor amigo:Kai Peor enemigo:Ana Novio: No Lo q más t gusta:Combatir Tipo:Entrenadora Archivo:Tails sprite-de-CosmoArcoiris.gifArchivo:CosmoRainbow_sprite.gifCosmoAmo a Tails!!! 11:06 19 sep 2010 (UTC) D: tan mala como hikari D: mala, hikari tampoco no me tiene en amigos, no soy tu amiga? D: Mes Pich un 22:28 20 sep 2010 (UTC) M apetece... darte un regalo... Si, nu se pork pero tengo ganas xDDD mira s esto: (una cosa nu lo hice xo lo encontre por internet pero spero k t guste) Archivo:Jirachi2.jpg Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras color chocolate... ¿Quieres? Regalito n.n La otra ves no te lo pude dar por qe no me dejaba editar n.n Archivo:Para mayita n.n.gif Besos--~*Jc*~ 20:05 22 sep 2010 (UTC) hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ te gustaria aparecer en TDR:Guerra de Generos? si es asi avisame en mi discucion Usuario Discusión:Rick12GARCHOMP Dawn Dawny te kiero felicitar por tu novela OMG es mi ADiccion !!!!!! estoy loka por tu novela es re-buena xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Una cosilla (está un pelín retrasada, pero no me fijé) Mira, en las audiciones para elementos pusiste en miedo que no tenías ninguno a la hora de salvar a tus amigos. Perdona, pero no vale. Ponme otro, o lo cambias en las audiciones o me lo pones en la discu. Lo necesito para la segunda temporada, así que no tengas prisa. El Lumineonluminoso P.D:Podrías explicarme lo que es spam? He oido hablar de el, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que es. Un baile griego? ¡¡TUUUUUU!! ¡¡Tienes secuestrado a mi Weavile!! ¡¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! ¡¡Aparece en el chaaaaaaat!! ¡¡Extraño a mi Weavile!! ¡¡LO QUIERO DE VUELTA Y YA!! ¡¡NUNCA TE ENCUENTRO EN EL CHAT!! ¡¡Quiero a mi Weavile màs que a ningun pokémon mio!! Fue como mi inicial porque mi inicial fue eliminado por culpa de un fallo del chip me dieron al Weavile y ese fue mi pokemon mas apreciado!! Mes Pich un 06:31 3 oct 2010 (UTC) OMGGGGGG Me entere de que estabas enferma de peritonitis o como se llame. al principio dije ¿y eso que es? (no voy para médica eso esta claro) pero para algo existe google. lo busque y casi me da un chumbo cuando lei la definicion. ¿te han operado? estas bien ahora? cuando puedas responde uqe estoy preocupadísimaaaa Bellaa 17:15 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hermosa n_n Hola mi mayita n.n , he estado realmente preocupado por ti... pero que bueno que tu amigo ,torterra nos a tenido informadeo de todo n.n, espero tu regreso con ancias Te quiero mucho dawn , aqui te dejo un regalito n.n Archivo:Para mi mayita.gif Besos hermosa--~*Jc*~ 19:48 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Curate hermosa! --PIKACHU 04:29 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:661028638_494244.gif para ti! seguro ke estas asi......... ke te cures! Recuperate! espero estes mejor te kiero thumb|leftAndrea444 04:35 9 oct 2010 (UTC) uy! Mira, no se me dá bien hacer imagenes, además es muy tarde, pero si hiciera una seguramente pondría... <<¡Recuperate pronto! (o si no me suicido XD) con cariño, Ivi>> Pues eso... ¡Recuperate! dawn...!! hola no nos conosemos n.nU pero supe que estas o estubiste n.nU enferma asi que quise hacerte ste regalo espero que te guste tambien quise agregarte unas palabras de consuelo... en nuestros momentos buenos, hay gente con malos, cuando nos toca lo contrario, puede que a ellos tambien, pero hay gente que no importa como la este pasando, siempre quiere saber de tí, a esa gente se le da 2 nombre, uno de ellos es angeles, el otro y mas comun es amigos, a los amigos no les importa como esten sus vidas, solo les importa la de los seres queridos que siempre estaran en sus corazones. hehe se que no tiene mucho que ver pero no importa hahahaha...!!!! Archivo:Recuperate_dawn.gif --'el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...!' 00:33 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Snow:el reality Te inivito a mi reality...solo 2 pokemon hielo..(no legendarios -_- ) el Chico brayan Archivo:Cyndaquil_icon.pngArchivo:Togekiss_icon.png[[Usuario discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'No me llamo Asi ¬¬']]Cindaquilytogekiss 14:47 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Allegra_invierno.png --I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 14:06 22 oct 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori n.n Lo prometido es deuda xD Well... aki esta tu regalo ED!! Archivo:Eevee_para_Dawn_de_Neku.png : Eeee veee eve vi! :3 (Holaaa,me da gusto conocerte :3) xP! Disfrutalo! :3 (?) '''Neku Sakuraba (~) ''I need Blood , oh espera xD eso era otro dialogo , Preguntame algo! Come on!' 16:33 22 oct 2010 (UTC) El regalo que te prometi! Archivo:Para_Dawn_de_Ari.png Te gusta? No me lo he currado mucho, pero, en mi opinion, esta bien Espero que te guste Besos, cuidate! [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*(Mυη¢нℓaχ)*¤°•']]★ρм∂★[[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜Sησяℓaχ_aNd_¢HaяIzaя∂☞']] 16:55 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta Aqui esta tu huevo pokémon de chiramii: Archivo:Huevo_de_chiramii_LGP.png Su información: Lv: 5 PS: 22 Ataques: -Destructor -Gruñido Eclosionara a las 1317 'ediciones hechas [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan]]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Mi mensaje!']] of course ¡Hola! ¡Claro que podemos ser amigas! Yo siempre digo que cuantos más amigos, mejor =). Me he dado cuenta de que tenemos bastantes cosas en común :3. Yo te pongo a Infernape y a Jirachi shinys (si quieres). Tú ponme a dos de estas tres "estrellas" (o si quieres ponme los tres): Archivo: Infernape OCPA.png, Archivo: Umbreon OCPA.png o Archivo: Dragonite OCPA.png. Tu nueva amiga, --[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 14:11 25 oct 2010 (UTC) of course ¡Hola! ¡Claro que podemos ser amigas! Yo siempre digo que cuantos más amigos, mejor =). Me he dado cuenta de que tenemos bastantes cosas en común :3. Yo te pongo a Infernape y a Jirachi shinys (si quieres). Tú ponme a dos de estas tres "estrellas" (o si quieres ponme los tres): Archivo: Infernape OCPA.png, Archivo: Umbreon OCPA.png o Archivo: Dragonite OCPA.png. Tu nueva amiga, --[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 14:12 25 oct 2010 (UTC) daaaaaawn una cosita, en miedos para halloween, aparte de que pasaste el cupo, pero yo te dejo porque soy muy buena pusiste la peli de alicia en el país de las maravillas y la cosa es que esa ya la parodié en la 3º parte y que sería mejor que cambiaras. Además si me pudes decir tu personalidad en una palabra mejor. Gracias! Anabeel 17:51 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! Hola... me gustan mucho tus pokenovelas y visite tu usuario (estaba aburrida) =D pero he notado que tienes una personalidad muy parecida a la mia =D: *Me adapto a la gente según como me lleve con ella *Soy la única chica que conozco(en persona) que le gustan los pokémon. *En el messenger hago un montón de faltas cuando soy la 2ª que mejor y más rápido escribe,tanto en ordenador como en el papel.(La primera es Chyntia) *Mi "Pelo mañanero" es muy parecido al de gardevoir *Soy gótica cuando me viene la vena gótica o me deprimo.(O las dos) *A veces sueño con el futuro *Mi videojuego favorito es el pokémon Platino XD es genial conocer a una persona como yo... ¡Seamos amigas!!!!!!!!!! pero si no quieres no importa =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 21:21 27 oct 2010 (UTC) tu pedido..... Tu pedido esta listo: Archivo:Giratina_forma_origen_OCPA.png Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! (gracias, nos llevaremos muy bien!) Archivo:Uxie_OCPA.pngUxiiiiii!!!!!! (gracias) Pide cuando quieras!!!!! y.... Archivo:Huevo_de_arceus_GPDI.png¡No puede ser! ¡Un huevo de arceus! Se abrira a las 1380 ediciones ¡Es un regalo de parte mia! =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 17:14 28 oct 2010 (UTC) tema importante el huevo de cresselia que elegiste en la guarderia sunnyside estaba protegido por derechos de autor de la Guarderia Sunnyside por lo tanto estaban haciendo algo asi como plagio sentimos las molestias pero no lo puede tener hasta nuevo aviso'Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja' 16:36 29 oct 2010 (UTC) pedidos.... Archivo:Huevo_de_squirtle_LGP.png se abrira a las 1400 ediciones, evolucionara a las 1430 ediciones y por ultima vez a las 1480 ediciones LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 17:11 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Et Voilá Archivo:Kay_e_iris.png Espero que te guste --I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 18:12 29 oct 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori TT.TT Que sepas k si pongo algun dia k me vaya volvere! Y k me sape mal xk me reemplazaste! TT.TT [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*Ann*¤°•']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥★-_☜αηgєℓ'ѕ cry☞♪♊']] 07:54 30 oct 2010 (UTC) lol x3 lolazo x3 Donde encontraste tu imagen? x33 La qiero!! x3 Me podrias pasar el link de la imagen original? :3 мιкυ... ¡¡ℓα нєяєη¢ια кαgαмιηє ѕєяà мíα!! ~¢αιριяιηнα~ 15:14 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Mayita, tengo una duda. ¿Cómo hago para que los capítulos de mi pokénovela estén separados (como en la pokénovela El hijo de Palkia, en el que si le pulsas te lleva al siguiente capítulo)? ¿Te gustaría colaborar en mi pokénovela? Atte. --[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 21:28 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Ayuda para proyecto blanco y negro He encontrado una página que te puede servir de ayudahttp://floatzel.net/pokemon/black-white/sprites/. --Piplupmander 19:03 1 nov 2010 (UTC)Piplupmander ... e.e te dejo un mensaje xD pero no morire soy inmortal (?) saludos xD [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa σ нαтαкє?']] 21:25 4 nov 2010 (UTC)